Bat Woman
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: Bella Wayne lost her parents when she was only eight years old. Alfred, the butler, takes care of her. When the crime in Gotham becomes even worse than it is, Bella decides she should do something about it. Here comes Bat Woman! Vampires (the Cullens, etc.) in later chapters... Emmett Cullen: "Who runs around in a bat costume saving lives?.. That is.. AWESOME!"
1. Chapter 1

Bat Woman

Bella POV

"_That was awesome!" I yelled as I ran out the theater doors. The movie was about a detective named Sherlock Holmes. "He kicked butt!" I yelled happily. Mother and Father came after me quickly, each of them grabbing one of my hands. I couldn't keep the grin of my face as I replayed the scenes over and over again in my head. I was getting more excited by the second. I was so excited I hadn't realized that we had stopped. "What's going on?" I asked. "On the ground!" a loud man yelled. Mother and Father got to the ground and pulled me with them. The man was dressed in all black. He had a mask over his face. I still didn't understand what was going on. Are we playing dress up? "Please-e," Father trembled, "Please-e leave m-my family alone. You can have my watch. Just don't hurt-t us." He was scared. Why? "And my pearls," Mother whispered. The man nodded and my parents handed over their stuff. This made me mad. "Hey what is the big idea? That's not yours," I yelled. The man froze and looked angry. "Hello little girl. What is your name?" He asked. I didn't answer. Then he pulled out a gun and shot a bullet and another bullet. What is he shooting at? Then I looked to the ground to find both of my parents bleeding. He shot them! "YOU MONSTER!" I yelled, crying over their bodies. "Ready to die?" he whispered._

I then woke up from my nightmare, screaming bloody murder, with sweat pouring down my face. Alfred, my butler, rushed in immediately. "Another dream Miss Wayne?" he asked. "Yes Alfred," I whispered.

That wasn't just any nightmare, it was reality. That was thirteen years ago. That monster killed my parents and he was going to kill me but a policeman nearby heard my screams and came running. He killed the bastard before he could kill me. Sometimes I wish the policeman was late… Anyway I was only eight years old. The policeman was named Officer Edward Jonas and from that day on we became friends. We see each other as often as we can. Edward brought me down to the station and phoned Alfred. While we waited Edward played cards with me.

When Alfred came I started sobbing really bad again and I ran over and gave him a huge hug. "I'm so sorry Miss Wayne," he said. He was sobbing too. From that day on Alfred raised me. I love Alfred but I will never forget my parents, Martha Wayne and Thomas Wayne.

"I have your usual, Miss Wayne," Alfred said. That consisted of my regular morning anxiety pills and chocolate milk to get them down. I gulped it all down. "Thank you," I whispered. "The shower is also on for you, set to cold. There are two towels on the sink and your clothes are in their as well. If there is anything else you may need, I'll be downstairs making breakfast," he said. "Alfred that is very sweet of you but I am not handicap you know. I can still walk and do things for myself," I said. "I know Miss Wayne, but I am your butler and I promised to take very good care of you. You're like a daughter to me," he said. My cheeks turned rosy red. "Aw! Thanks Alfred!" I said. "Okay, I will be downstairs," Alfred said, "Oh and by the way Miss Wayne, Happy twenty-first birthday!" Then he winked at me and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Bat Woman

Chapter 2

Bella POV

This comment made my mouth fall open. Me? Twenty-one years old? I remember what had happened to my parents like it was yesterday. Twenty-one, the drinking age. Now I can LEGALLY get alcohol without having to pay someone off to get it. I know that sounds bad but when you grow up without any family except Alfred, it's just hard. Don't get me wrong I love Alfred but it is just hard.

I got up anyway and went to the bathroom. I hopped in the shower and let the cold pierce my skin. This makes me feel alive. I took my time in the shower, hoping that if I stayed in long enough maybe the day would be over already but after being in their for an hour I knew my luck was up. I just hate my birthdays'. I don't celebrate them. Alfred knows this but he usually still insists on taking me out to dinner and getting me a present. There's a reason I don't celebrate my birthdays'. I was born on September 13th and that was the day my parents were murdered. That is why we were out at the movies. I shivered.

I hopped out of the shower and threw one towel around my chest and one in my hair. I turned around to look at clothes. This made me smile. "Alfred you always out do yourself," I whispered. Laying there was a black dress with white polka dots that went just above the knee, small black heels, long white glove that went to the elbow, and one of those old fashioned black sun hats. I threw on the dress and the heels quickly and went on to my hair. I put it in a bun. I looked sophisticated. I looked.. like my mother. Tears slid down my cheeks as I did my make-up. I put on my hat and walked downstairs.

"My Miss Wayne, don't you look beautiful!" Alfred said happily as I stepped down the last step. "Thank you Alfred," I said softly. I sat down at the table and Alfred sat my plate on the table. Two eggs, two pieces of bacon, and two pieces of toast. With the eggs and bacon he made a smiley face. This did make me smile a little. "I knew it would make you smile," Alfred said and started eating his breakfast. I ate a little too but I mostly picked at my food. I was feeling very nauseated. Alfred noticed and picked up our plates and did the dishes.

When he was done he said, "I'll go start the car, Miss Wayne," then he walked out. I walked over to the coat hanger and grabbed my black petticoat and my purse. I put on my coat and looked through my purse. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the screen and saw a text message from Edward Jonas. It read: _Happy Birthday Bells! I got something for you. See you after your dinner. _Why do people insist on gifting for birthday's? Alfred came back in and grabbed the umbrella. "It's raining," he said. "I still want to go," I said. "I know," he responded. He held the umbrella over my head as we walked out and he opened the back seat for me and I hopped in. I texted Edward Jonas back: _Thank you and you really don't need to get me anything but it will be nice to see you._ I did miss him. It has been a while.

For most of the car ride Alfred and I sat in silence until we got to the graveyard. I make sure we do this every year. My parents plots are all the way in the back. It is very spaced out and the stones are amazing. Did I ever mention how much money I have? Oh well I am filthy rich. My father owned Wayne Enterprises. A company that made weapons but I was only eight when he died and I couldn't control a whole business and Alfred was busy with me. They were rich and now I am rich. I looked at their gravestones. _Thomas J. Wayne – Loving Husband and Father, Martha M. Wayne – Loving Wife and Mother. _"Miss Wayne," Alfred whispered and gave me the two sets of dark red roses. I set them on each grave and gave them a kiss goodbye. Then I sighed. Nothing has ever been the same.

"Come on Alfred," I whispered. We got back into the car and Alfred turned around to me. "Miss Wayne I am afraid your present is to the left of you," he said. I looked to see he was right. Sitting next to me was a box wrapped in purple wrapping paper and a green ribbon tied into a brilliant bow. "You can open it," he said as he started driving it. I undid the bow and pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a brown box. "Thank you Alfred! I love you!" I said enthusiastically. "Miss Wayne," Alfred said sounding annoyed. "Okay, Okay," I said and opened the box to reveal a small heart locket. "It opens," Alfred said somewhat watching me. I opened it to see a picture of my mother, father, Alfred, and me from a while ago. We were all smiling and happy. Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Thank you," I whispered. Alfred just nodded. I put the necklace around my neck and relaxed for the rest of the ride.

….Later…..

Dinner was fast but very delicious. We went to a delightful new restaurant downtown. Most of our dinner time though consisted of eating and not much talking and then he took me home. We went through the gate to see another car already there. A police car. Edward Jonas. Alfred led me out of the car and inside. Edward Jonas had made himself at home. His shoes were by the door and he was laying on the couch watching television. When he heard the door he looked up. "Hey Bells!" he jumped up off the couch and gave me a hug. We talked about how everything and anything for a while and he brought up that he got engaged. "No!" I yelled. I couldn't believe it. "I can't believe it! The Edward Jonas is getting married!" I said. "Yep," he responded smiling. "Congratulations!" I said and he said thanks. At the end of the night he gave me two boxes. "Unwrap the bigger one first," he said. I unwrapped it to find a warm fuzzy blanket that was a maroon color and had the name WAYNE written across it. "I know it isn't much but it is really warm and I thought it was cool," he said. "Oh shut up Edward! I love it!" I said and wrapped it around my body. Then I opened the second box to find a deck of cards. "Those are the cards we played with that night.. I thought you might want them," he said. I hugged him and just then his phone rang and he put it on speaker.

"Officer Jonas," he said. "Hey it's Pete. We got another situation here. Seems like the same guy as before. Two women down and a burgle of the house next door," Pete said. "Roger that. I am on it," Edward said. "I have to go Bells," he said. "What is going on exactly?" I asked. "There has just been a lot of linked murders and burgles lately. Always two women that have been murdered then the house or store on one side of where the women were murdered. Well anyway happy birthday Bells, love you," he said and we hugged and he left.

There is so much crime in Gotham. I think it is time that someone does something about this. I wanted to help but not as Isabella Wayne, daughter of the dead Thomas and Martha Wayne. I wanted to help without anyone knowing it was me. A costume. I spent the rest of the night in my room sketching costumes until I finally found a look that would cover me completely but also be scary and terrifying to those who deserve to get hurt. I would become Bat Woman.

_Okay here is an author's note because I also forgot to make one last chapter. This is a Twilight/Batman crossover. Isabella or Bella Wayne is the main character. Alfred is the butler and he is from Batman. Edward Jonas is a made up character and has no relation to Edward Cullen. There are no vampires in this story at the moment. Please feel free to help me out with upcoming chapters and please review! Thank You!_

_Please REVIEW!_

_Thanks, Vanessa Cullen 17_


	3. Chapter 3

Bat Woman

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I have made a lot of changes in my life to bring this Bat Woman to the real world. I decided if I was going to do this I might as well use the money I have and be prepared. Under my mansion is a giant cave type of thing but we have always used it as a basement and a garage for all the cars we used to have. This would be my bat cave. It already has a door for cars to get out and it is very secretive.

The last couple of weeks I have been working in my bat cave with Alfred watching over me, very confused. He hasn't tried to pry though but I could tell his brain was really pushing to figure out what was going on. I have been making a lot of sketches to plan out everything. I had spent over a million dollars on a networking system with a large screen. This system would be an amazing filing system, tracker, etc., basically anything I needed this system had it. I also made the outside opening less noticeable.

I was basically finished with my bat cave. Now all I needed was a batmobile so I went shopping on the internet and found a black SSC Ultimate Aero. It costs 654,400 dollars and is the third fastest car in the world. When I made the payment I requested safety features such as emergency seatbelts, emergency eject, bullet proof glass, stained glass so no one can see me, and an amazing feature that lets the car drive itself and will find you if you click a button. I requested it in all black as well. This car was going to be amazing. I was really excited for it but this is a kind of car with all these features that only someone like me with money could buy.

Alfred was oblivious to everything basically or he just didn't care. I started having my own karate teacher come over twice a day. His name is Chin Po. He was very serious about his job. We practiced in the full length gym I have. Most days he would have me just working out. Running, doing weights, stuff like that to get my strength up. When I least expected it though he would bring someone else in to spar with me. Those days were the best.

Chin Po wasn't just teaching me how to throw punches though, he was showing me technique. He showed me how to analyze my opponents move and know what it would be before it happened. Chin Po made me so grateful that I was giving him extra money to stay longer sessions. He was a nice man but he needed the money so he accepted it in thanks.

The next day my SSC Ultimate Aero was going to arrive and I was so excited. I was just waiting for it to come so I could start making my costume. I waited in the kitchen near the door most of the day and if the doorbell rang or the telephone I immediately jumped up. Alfred knew something was up.

The doorbell rang around five o'clock that night and I answered it while Alfred was somewhere upstairs. There was a man with a balding head looking to be in his mid-sixties standing there with a clip board. "Miss Isabella Wayne?" he asked in a gruff voice. "That's me," I said. "I know," he said and winked. He handed me the clip board and I signed where the X was. "It is parked in the front. Have a good day," he said and left.

I ran out into the front yard to see my beautiful black SSC Ultimate Aero looking just as I had ordered it. I hopped in the front seat and put the key in the ignition and let the engine purr. It made me shiver with happiness. I drove toward the cloaked door and it opened for me. It only opens for this car. I made it that way.

I drove it in nice and slow and parked it right in the middle. I was so excited I couldn't even speak. I got out of the car and looked at everything. O'ing and Ah'ing everything. I jumped up and down happily clapping. "Miss Wayne?" Alfred said behind me and I jumped frightened. "I didn't mean to scare you Miss Wayne. I apologize but I have been noticing some curious happenings lately and then I found this," he said. I looked to see him holding one of my sketches of the Bat Woman costume. "Alfred I can explain," I said. "Please do," he responded.

So I explained to Alfred how things need to be taken care of and how the police aren't doing enough. I told him everything and anything I could think of. At the end Alfred looked to be in thought and then he said, "Miss Wayne I promised to protect you no matter what the costs." I looked down and away from him. "And I want to protect you because you are very important to me and you are an amazing young woman but that is it you are a woman now. You are twenty-one years old and you can do as you wish. You don't need your butler holding you back," he said. I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Alfred!" I said excited. "But Miss Wayne if you're going to do this may I just request that we stay in contact and if you ever need help that I will be there for you," he said. I nodded.

Alfred got up and started walking but turned around again. "One more thing," Alfred said staring at the sketch I made of my costume. "Yes?" I asked. "Who was going to make your costume?" he asked. "I was," I said. Alfred cringed. He was probably thinking of the sweater I tried to make him a couple years back.. well it was supposed to be a sweater anyway. "Miss Wayne if this is going to part of your life now then it is my life too and I would be delighted to make your costume," he said. "Thank you Alfred. That is very sweet and kind of you. The only reason you are saying that though is because you are thinking about the sweater I made you," I said laughing. Alfred's eyes bulged out. "Is that what it was? A sweater?" he asked sounding alarmed and then he shook his head and said, "I will do the costume making."

_Author's note: What did everyone think? I hope you all liked it! I would like to make a request if you don't mind to spread this story to others so I continue it as well as another new story I started making Captain America AKA: Bella Swan. They are both amazing stories so far but I just need more people to give them a chance! Anyway if you have any ideas or input on my stories, please don't be afraid to reach out, I am always grateful for new ideas! Anyway please review everyone and have a great day!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Love Always, Vanessa Cullen 17_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella POV

Alfred spent weeks on weeks creating my costume and I was starting to get anxious. Yesterday he hinted that he would reveal his creation to me today. So all day I paced and paced back and forth in front of his door. Every once in a while he would try to send me off on a small errand so I don't keep pacing or he would just say, "It will still be quite a little while Miss Wayne. You do want it to be perfect, don't you?" I did want it to be perfect and I knew Alfred would do an amazing job but I didn't want to wait any longer.

Finally Alfred said that I could come in. I looked on his bed to find an amazing suit. A suit that was not constructed from simple fabric, but from advanced and expensive materials that gave it a better resistance to tearing and made it mildly fire resistant. The suit was bulletproof around the upper torso and back. It was completely black with a big red bat on the upper torso. To the side of the suit were red leather gloves that went to mid arm and a pair of red leather high heel boots. I was pretty much in heaven. "This is amazing!" I said. Then he pointed to his dresser were there was a beautiful long black cape that was red colored on the inside. I squealed. "Thank you!" I yelled. Then he told me to change and make sure everything fits and that he will be right back.

I put on the suit which fit tight but I liked it. I slipped on the boots and then my gloves. I felt powerful already! This was way too cool! I snapped my cape around my neck and ta da! Alfred then came in with my mask which was black and covered the nose and had eye holes. He helped me put it on and I felt like an actual crime fighter. I put both of my thumbs straight up in the air and my index figure straight out in the shape of a gun. I made the noise of a gun shooting. Alfred watched me while shaking his head.

"I got something else for you Miss Wayne," Alfred said. He pulled out a red belt with little pockets. "This is your new utility belt," he said. I walked closer and took it from him. I opened some of the pouches and found, a simple coiled rope, rocket-powered grapple gun, flash and gas grenades, lockpicks, a signaling device for the Batmobile, a voice recorder, a kit for gathering crime scene evidence, a medical kit, a small toolkit, explosive and electric batarangs, bat darts, and smoke pellets.

"Only you can open it, Miss Wayne. Even I can't open it. I got one more thing for you Miss Wayne," he said and held out his hand to reveal a tiny communications ear plug. "With that plug you put it in your ear and we can communicate because you promised we would stay in contact. If you speak I can hear you with it as well as you can hear me. If you call me it will go to the house phone and the batcave and I can pick up either one," he said. I put it in my ear and then hugged him. "Thank you Alfred. You are amazing!" I said and kissed him on the cheek. His cheeks became red and I laughed and then ran down to my bat cave.

This was it. My identity is concealed, my costume is made, my batmobile is here, my batcave is operating, and I am ready to kick some criminal ass.

_I hope everyone liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I CANT CONTINUE A STORY IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW THAT YOU ARE READING MY STORY! If anyone has any ideas for upcoming chapters don't be afraid to give me a shout out! (the suit is the same one I used for the pic for this story just so you kno!) tHaNkS!_

_REVIEW DAMMIT!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella POV

The dark was upon us yet again. I felt very confident. In the last week I have stopped several men and woman from stealing from jewelry stores and banks. It has been easy. I sat back and glanced back to the first perp I caught.

_ Sitting on the top of a clock tower just waiting to see action come. I spotted a man in a long dark outfit looking as though he didn't want to be spotted. I followed him. He ended up going to Barnibe's Jewels. He was just standing there in front of the window staring at the jewelry and for a second I wondered if I was wrong. Maybe he wasn't bad at all? I was about to turn around and head home when I heard the alarm. I was right. The man smashed his hand through the window and grabbed two pearl necklaces. I shot my grapple hook on the building and swung over and knocked him over. He turned around and looked at me. "Give me those," I said. He started laughing. I shook my head and a little while later I left him hanging upside down on a light pole for the police to handle. The pearls were still with him but the police would find them. I was happy. It had gone great!_

There have been sightings of a man that looks like a scarecrow in the last couple weeks. I have been trying to track him with not much luck until tonight. I got a tip he was going to try to rob Gotham Bank. From what I heard he seems pretty psycho and violent. I know that I can handle him though.

Suddenly I spotted him. He was creeping towards the back of the bank. I shot my grappling hook and swung on top of the bank roof. "This is the end of the line for you, straw head!" I yelled. He looked up and yelled, "It's Scarecrow!" His eyes then turned black and I felt as though he was staring right through my soul. I started to feel funny. I felt dizzy. There was a giant spider heading toward me! I started running really fast trying to get away from that furry bastard but when I turned back around it was gone.

I shook my head and as I did I felt something pierce my skin. I looked over to see Scarecrow injecting something from a needle into me. "What is that?" I yelled or whispered. I couldn't tell. I didn't know what was going on. I felt more dizzy. Scarecrow was smiling. He kicked me in the side a couple times and I couldn't move. I could feel the pain though. "Isabella, honey, please pick up your toys," I heard a woman say. I looked up to see my parents. "Oh my god," I whispered. I couldn't believe it! They were both smiling but then a tear fell from my mother's face. "What's wrong?" I asked. All of a sudden blood poured from her eyes and then my father's eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I yelled feeling panicked. I felt an arm touch mine and looked to see but all of a sudden I was blind. "I can't see!" I yelled. I was beyond panicked and then I felt my arm in so much pain. It was twisted and felt broken. What the fuck was happening?!

"We shall meet again little bat," I heard a soft voice say. Then I felt alone. I laid there on the dirt ground between Gotham Bank and a storage place. I still couldn't see. I didn't know if my parents were still alive. I was so confused! I kept hearing a small voice in my head telling me to answer and asking if I was okay and that they will find me. I didn't know if I was imagining this voice. I had no idea what was going on.

Then suddenly I heard another voice, closer this time but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I felt an arm touching my broken one and I whimpered. Why would my parents try to harm me? "Mom is that you?" I whispered and I didn't think I got an answer. I felt like I was lifted up in the air and then carried into a warmer atmosphere.

I heard an engine start. Was I in a car? "Everything will be okay," I heard a voice say and for a second I thought it was Alfred but I couldn't concentrate on that now. Instead I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

_I hope everyone loved this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! IDEAS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS IS ALWAYS HELPFUL! THANK YOU!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_**PLLLLLEEEASSEE REEEVVIIIEEWWW!**_


End file.
